Eagle's League: A Wrecker's Legend - Revised
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Ralph's gone Turbo again! But this time, it's because of a promise he made to his comatose friend, to become stronger before he awakens from his coma. And so, Ralph decided to train in isolation. But with the power he's about to gain, he becomes the target for a manhunt, to ensure that he's back home safely...or else he'd put multiple worlds in danger...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, this is a remake of A Wrecker's Legend. It's got the same concept of Ralph becoming stronger, but with a better plot, since i didn't really like the old plot. It's not really that epic, and it took 7 chapters to wrap, while Royal Flush took 11. And, if you're wondering, i will also be writing this along with the Frozen saga of the Eagle's League, so keep an eye out on the Frozen fanfiction section. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Wreck-it Ralph nor it's characters.**

* * *

><p><em>This...is a story of strength, of friendship, of vengeance, and of promises. It's really a story of few words, maybe literally. But, anyways, have you ever promised someone something, but you never fulfilled it? If you have, then you'd know what i feel. All your worries and thoughts bundle up, you start to get confused, and you'd eventually lost track of your life as that unfulfilled promise haunt you for the rest of your life.<em>

_For me, it's the promise i made to my good buddy Eagle. Before he went into a coma, that may take months to awaken from, he made his entire team of heroes promise that we'd all become stronger by the time he awakens, stronger than when he last saw us. And yet what the hell am i doing? Staying within the walls of my game cabinet. I'm not doing anything helpful here._

_I need help. As the days pass, it's slowly coming after me. The promise is building up, it's haunting me, and i feel even more down in the dumps...i have to do it. I don't care if it's only been 3 days, i'm not gonna let it take over my life. I'm gonna make sure i'm a lot srtonger than i am now._

_Because i made a promise...to my leader._

_Sea Eagle studios presents_

_A Sea Eagle studios production_

_John C. Reily_

_Sarah Silverman_

_Alan Tudyk_

_Idina Menzel_

_Kristen Bell_

_With Guest Stars:_

_Jay Baruchel_

_Mandy Moore_

_Kelly Macdonald_

_Chris Pine_

_Dave Mallow_

_Eagle's League: A Wrecker's Legend_

* * *

><p>Time: 6:13 am<p>

Location: Litwak's Arcade

Safety Level: Green

It was a fine morning in Litwak's Arcade, and within the Wreck-it Ralph universe. Game characters all over the arcade are getting up and getting ready for the day. The crew at Sugar Rush were cleaning up the starting line and the spectator seats for the day. The space marines in Hero's Duty were lining up behind the bridge, the fighters of Street Fighter, the ghosts of Pac-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, everyone was getting ready. And the Nicelanders were no exception.

We head on over to the top of the Niceland Apartment, where Ralph was doing some stretches, especially for his upper body. However, he seems a bit emotionless. He looked like his head wasn't in the game. He's been like that lately ever since Eagle went into his coma, and that was just 3 days ago.

Suddenly, Felix showed up.

"Hey, partner." he said.

"Oh. 'Sup, Felix?" replied Ralph.

"Ready to go, bro?"

"Definitely. Just keep an eye out on those windows. I'm wrecking double time today."

"We'll see about that."

Just as they looked to the horizon, and the cabinet's screen, they saw the arcade opening, and customers flocking in. In fact, 4 of them happened to be members of the Eagle's League themselves: Sofia, Peregrine, Victor, and Strawberry. They all split up, Victor went for Hero's Duty, Strawberry and Sofia went for Sugar Rush, and Peregrine went for Fix-it Felix Jr., trying to defend his high score.

"Well, looks like i'm gonna have to combo break again." said Felix.

"Man, how is it that he can pull off that move, anyway?" replied Ralph. They then both jumped down from the building and got ready at their stations.

The young blue-clad prince inserted his quarter, and the game began. Luckily for Peregrine, his leader Eagle built him a special commlink that let's him talk to ever other member of the league, including Ralph.

"Hey, Ralph." he said.

"Hey Peregrine." replied Ralph. "I see you're at the top of your game today."

"Hey, you gotta be at your best everyday to protect your high score."

"Heheh. True..."

As the game progresses, something felt...different. Everything doesn't seem to change, but the flow of the game feels kinda different. Seriously, Peregrine set the game to it's hardest difficulty, and yet Ralph is raining bricks like easy. That's when he realized that Ralph's attack pattern was off. Was there something wrong with him?

"Hey, Ralph, you feeling okay?" asked Peregrine.

"Yeah, i'm fine." he replied.

"You sure? I'm asking for Dark Souls level of difficulty, and yet you gave me the easiest the game has to offer. What gives?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"...Are you worried about Eagle?"

"...*sigh* It's not Eagle i'm worried about, it's the promise we made to him."

"Oh, damn. So this is gonna be one of THOSE days, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Look, Ralph, just kill Felix, end the game, and go back to the shack. Come back whenever you feel okay."

"Really?...Well, if you insist."

And with that, a brick slammed Felix in the head, causing his death and ending the game. As soon as the "Game Over" screen came up, Ralph jumped down from the top of the building, and walked back to his house near the dump. Felix, overhearing the conversation, didn't even try to stop him. But he did seemed pretty worried though. He knew that this was important to him, but he never thought it was THAT important.

And as soon as Ralph walked into his house, a hologram took his place so that the game could resume.

* * *

><p>Time: 8:24 pm<p>

Location: Litwak's Arcade

Safety Level: Green

For the entire day, the new hologram Ralph set by the Nicelanders took over his place, all because he wasn't in the zone. His head was definitely off. So as soon as the arcade closed, Ralph went to Tapper's to clear his head, and chug some root beer. Surprisingly, when he got there, he met up with the president of Sugar Rush...and her boyfriend.

"Hey, Stinkbrain!" said Vanellope.

"Well, well, well. Fart Feathers." replied Ralph.

"Master Ralph. Didn't expect seeing you here." said Rancis.

"Didn't expect seeing you here either."

Lemme guess, why master? Well, you see, 30 years is definitely enough time to master a martial art. And Ralph happens to be taught by Ryu in Shotokan Karate, and Sagat in Muay Thai. Possessing this knowledge, after his game-jumping adventure, he decided to take up pupils of his own. One of those pupils happens to be Rancis. Since he's going out with Vanellope, he tried as hard as he could to defend her. Seeing this, Ralph decided to train him to fight. And so far, he's been doing great.

"So, i heard from Felix that you're feeling down in the dumps." said Vanellope.

"You heard right, sister."

"Look, i don't know how important your promise is to Eagle, but you've gotta chill. You have like what? 2 months? That's a really long time."

"It's not time that i'm worried about. It's the fact that i couldn't get any stronger."

"That's nonsense." said a rather familiar voice behind Ralph.

When the wrecker turned around, he felt happy and smiled at the source of the voice. It was none other than his lovely wife...his lovely, hot, and at the same time, cool wife: Elsa the Snow Queen.

"Hey, Stinkbrain." she said.

"Nice to see you, Brainfreeze." replied Ralph, to which Elsa responded to with a kiss to his cheek.

"Look, you can still get stronger, Ralph." she said as she sat down next to him. "There's no living being on Earth who is perfect."

"Except for Superman." replied Rancis.

"Kryptonite."

"Ooooh...right."

"Well, maybe. But what if i already reached the limit of what i can do?" asked Ralph. "And what if i can't push forward anymore."

"I'm sure you can, Ralph. We're all sure. You'll find a way, i promise. I mean look at me. I was always afraid that i was going to hurt Anna, or anyone in general with my powers. It caused me to limit my own powers without my conscent. But hey, once i threw that fear out the window, i can control my powers with no problem. Just look at what's limiting your strength, and i'm sure you can break it."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

While Elsa's words did help comfort him, it didn't heal him from his worries, not as long as that promise still haunts him. Ever since the entire Eagle's League made that promise, it's been bothering Ralph. Maybe that's what's limiting his progress on becoming stronger. But, if that's the case, how does he increase his abilities? Maybe looking around would help him. And so, he did. At first, he thought it was rather stupid...

...That is until he laid his eyes on Akuma, from Street Fighter.

"Excuse me for a moment." he said as he got off the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Vanellope.

"To see someone." Ralph then walked on over to Akuma's table.

"Oh damn." said Rancis.

"What's wrong?" asked Elsa. "Oh wait...is that..."

"Akuma. The most powerful Street Fighter of all. Ralph's every single shade of fucked of he's pissed off."

"Wait...Elsa, you know Akuma?" asked Vanellope.

"Hey, i'm married to an arcade legend. I know everybody who's anybody around here."

"...Fair point."

Over at Akuma's table, Ralph seems to be having an idle conversation with him. However, he tries as hard as he can not to sound offensive. Even the Surge Protector's afraid of his strength.

"So...you want me to train you?" said Akuma.

"Yes. I need to fulfill this promise, Akuma." replied Ralph.

"...Sorry, i can't."

"What!?"

"The Power of Nothingness is far to powerful for a mere mortal like you."

"I'm willing to take the risks."

"But is the arcade willing to take it as well? Ralph, with this newfound power, you'll be able to destroy an entire universe with a single punch. Is that really what you wish for?"

"...No."

"Good. This conversation is now over." Akuma then walked away from his table, and walked out of Tapper's as Ralph placed his face on the table, in defeat.

"Dammit, what am i gonna do?" he mumbled.

"So, you're trying to get some new skills, huh?" said Tapper.

"Got that right, Tapper. What am i gonna do?"

"Hmm...i think i can help."

"Really?"

"You see, deep within the codes of Super Street Fighter 2, there's a special codebox containing the moveset of EVERY character in the game."

"Every character?"

"Indeed. You can copy-paste all the moves you want from the game into your code, but may take up too much memory."

"What if it might?"

"Then you'll need this." Tapper then pulled out a scroll, and gave it to Ralph. "Put the moves you want in there."

"Sweet." replied the wrecker as he walked away from the table.

However, before he walked away from the game, Tapper immediately stopped him.

"Be careful, though. With that kind of power in your hands, you can lose your mind and give in to corruption."

"...Got it."

Ralph then walked out of the game with a high boost in confidence, knowing that he's about to fulfill his promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you like it? Please review, favorite, and follow!<strong>

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

***le me playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time***

**Aw man! This game's amazing! I can see why people say it's the best in the series! Huh? Oh, hey guys. Just playing some Ocarina of Time, and ain't it fantastic. This is pretty much the reason why i haven't updating lately, though, combined with Instagram and school. But i finally got this revised chapter 2 of a Wrecker's Legend. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Time: 12:20 am<p>

Location: Litwak's Arcade

Safety Level: Green

It was midnight, Vanellope's already asleep in Sugar Rush, and Ralph wasn't in Niceland. No, he was actually in Street Fighter 2, the codes of the game to be exact. He pulled out his scroll and swam in to look for the codebox that holds the moves. Little did he knew that he was being watched. And his watcher doesn't seem to be happy of his prescence.

"Hmm..this should be the one." said Ralph as he double tapped a codebox.

But no, it was for stages.

He tapped another codebox, and yet it was for character roster.

He tapped another codebox, but this time it was for...collision detection? So...does that mean you can hack this game to make it so that you're invincible?

But relax, he finally found the right codebox he was looking for. Upon double tapping it, he saw all the combos and moves he could take. All the Hadoukens that he could perform. The possibilities are endless. However, to avoid getting to hard he decided to copy the moves of only 9 characters, and left the rest just as they are.

Unfortunately, just as he returned to the exit, one of those characters were waiting for him.

"Ralph, what are you doing here, Comrade?"

"Look, Zangief, don't tell anyone. Okay?"

Yes, the Russian Red Cyclone was the fighter confronting him.

"That scroll. Are you stealing moves from other Street Fighters?"

"Whoa, stealing is a bit harsh, isn't it? I prefer copying."

"Ralph, why are you doing this?"

"It's a promise i made, Zangief. I promised i'd become stronger than i currently am befo-"

"Wait, you want to become stronger? That's it? Well, if that's the case, how can i say no?"

*sigh* Just when you think he's gonna stand his guard, huh?

Ralph was then pulled to the exit, and closed the door.

"Go on, fulfill your promise."

"Really? You're letting me off the hook?"

"Hey, we all need to become stronger, Comrade. Just promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"Promse me you'll get the Spinning Piledriver right."

"Comrade's promise, Zangief."

And then, they shooked hands, and Ralph went to pack his things in Fix-it Felix Jr.

"Man, Akuma's gonna kill me for this." said Zangief.

* * *

><p>Time: 9:08 am<p>

Location: Sea Eagle HQ and Fanfiction Studio

Safety Level: Green

"He's gone!?" said all the members of the league in unison.

It was the next day, and it didn't start off well. Ralph disappeared in the middle of the night for some reason. Everyone was thinking that it had something do with Ralph getting stronger. At that same time, however, they were talking to Felix.

"He was just not there when i checked on him." he said. "I'm worried he might've gone Turbo again."

"Nah, that's not like him. And you'd know that, Felix." said Vanellope.

"Don't worry, Felix. We'll find him." said Joe (An OC of mine, kay? Last name: Sweetstone.)

"Thanks guys." said Felix before walking out of the HQ.

Everyone in the league seemed worried. With Ralph gone, that means their co-leader is also gone. Sure, Joe can fill the role, but it wouldn't be the same without Ralph. He just...leads better, you know?

"So, where do we start looking?" he said.

"Well, i dunno about you, but i think we better relax for a moment, try to get our head in the game." said Jack.

"He's got a point, Joe." said Kane (Last name: O' Sugar, if you're wondering.) "If it's got something to do with training, there's definitely a guarantee he might come back."

"Yeah, maybe."

However, all their worries came back to them when Akuma walked into the 40th floor of the HQ.

"The sooner the better." he said. "In fact, the longer he disappeared, the worse it'll be for everyone."

"Why is that?" asked Elsa.

"What you said was true, he left to train...but it's in the arts he must not dabble in."

"What do you mean?" asked Joe.

And then Akuma showed Joe the security tape from last night. And upon seeing it, Joe immediatedly dropped his jaw.

"By any chance, did he took-"

"The Wrath of the Raging Demon."

It was at this moment that the three Sugar Rush racers present, and Elsa, turned white in horror.

"...Kane, bring up the Multiverse Monitor." said Joe.

Kane immediatedly rushed to the computer as everyone followed suit. Upon tapping some keys at immense speed to the command input, a picture of the entire Multiverse popped up on the giant screen in front of them. Though while the four members before seemed panicky, the other members are just confused.

"Uh, what's with the rush?" asked Strawberry.

"I'll tell you what's the rush." said Joe. "Ralph is currently in possession of the Raging Demon technique."

"The Raging Demon?" asked Rapunzel.

"Kane? Show 'em."

And then on a smaller window, a footage of Akuma performing the Raging Demon showed up. Upon seeing it, everyone immediatedly dropped their jaw, or widened their eyes at what they saw.

"...Wow." said all the members in unison.

"That technique, at full power, can anhilate a living person." said Vanellope. "Nothing gets left behind."

"And that's only Akuma using it at full power." said Kane. "Ralph is three times heavier, and thus STRONGER, than Akuma. So just imagine what he could do with this kind of power."

"Not to mention his punch is worth like 100000 tons or something." said Joe.

Real fact: i did the math. Punching those Mentos stalactites ain't easy. Especially when you're dropped from TWICE the height of Diet Cola Mountain.

"...That's it, we're gonna die." said Hiccup in absolutely despair.

"Not if we find him." said Elsa. "So long as he's back in the arcade, we can keep him safe from anyone evil."

"Which is why we'll split up." said Joe. "Vanellope and Strawberry, you take over the arcade. Hiccup and Jack will go with you. Sofia, Peregrine, Victor, cover up Enchancia and the nearby Kingdoms. Elsa Rapunzel and Merida will search for them in Arendelle. I'll inform the Justice Rangers to universes they have in reach, including outer space. Kane is gonna monitor the Multiverse from here. Any questions?"

And then Jack raised his hand.

"Hiccup and i prefers to be with Rapunzel and Merida."

"...You may be with them for this mission if you want me to rip your head off."

"...Nevermind."

"Make sure he's found at all costs. As long as he's out there, he's putting all our homes in danger. GO!"

And with that, every member of the league spread out to find their vice-leader, Ralph. Joe and Kane stayed in the base monitoring the emtire Multiverse for signs of the lost Wrecker.

* * *

><p>Time: 9:26 am<p>

Location: Unknown

Safety Level: Orange

"It looks like he's training to become stronger."

"Indeed he is."

"Shall we stop him?"

"No. Let's use this to our advantage. Once he masters all those techniques, we'll bring him to our side."

"And how exactly are youn going to do that?"

"Don't you remember? I can be anything i want to be...as long as it goes into my mouth."

"Ugh...disgusting."

* * *

><p>Time: Unknown<p>

Location: Arendelle

Safety Level: Green

It was a snowstorm, probably due to Elsa's worries of Ralph. She's been quite worried ever since he went missing, and if he stays missing, then, well...who knows what'll happen to the entire world. But the castle is not where this part of the story is taking place, my friend. Oh no, it's actually Oaken's Trading Post. He was just cleaning up his counter, and counting his inventory, when all of a sudden, a mysterious man wearing a hooded dark blue cloak came in through the door.

"Oh, a customer." he said. "Yoohoo! Big Winter Blowout!"

"I'll just have some bread, and water." said the mysterious man. "I'm going hiking."

"That would be in our food department."

With that, the mysterious man grabbed some food and water, paid Oaken, and left without saying a word. It was a rather strange encounter really. Who was that mysterious man? And why was he hiking up the hills when the weather is clearly in its worst? Did he chose this time on purpose, or was he just dumb in general? He can't say. All he could tell was that he took quite a lot of bread.

Outside, however, the man stood upon a hil, overlooking the many lanterns lighting up the kingdom of Arendelle. He had a little smile on his face, seeing the kingdom. And he quietly uttered the words:

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

And walked away. Like that. That's it. He just said that and walked away. Mysterious, ain't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's all for now. Please review, favorite, and follow. And i'm gonna go play more Zelda. Alright, who's up next?<strong>

***battles Bongo Bongo***

**...oh SHIIIIT!**

activate javascript


End file.
